warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Suda
Cephalon Suda is one of the six main Syndicates, named after its leader, a Cephalon of immense strength. Suda possesses an unquenchable thirst for knowledge that drives her to scour the Origin System for information. Moreso than others, she values the old knowledge of the Orokin and holds it in high regard. While Suda's hatred of destruction seems benign, her coldness regarding the individual lives within the System is puzzling at best and hypocritical at worst. Suda's exact goals are unknown, and could be the difference between freedom and destruction in the System. She occupies her time analyzing and collating the data her operatives provide her. Whether it was obtained through violence or through acts of kindness is inconsequential, as the singularity she strives from consuming this data is obfuscated and may not come to pass for millennia. As a Cephalon, her arsenal utilizes Cephalon technology similar to that of Cephalon Simaris', as seen with her signature Synoid weapon set. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for Cephalon Suda's favored weapons after obtaining the title of Wise. The weapons include , , , and . The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Entropy. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Genius, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for Cephalon Suda’s favored Warframes that include , , , , , , , , , , and . Ranks Offerings Octavia's Anthem In the events of the Octavia's Anthem Quest, Suda's lapses in memory and weakened state allows Hunhow to gain access to her data stream, quietly infiltrating her programming until he eventually takes control. During this quest, you use the power of the Mandachord instrument to allow her to remember who she is, which makes her strong enough to push Hunhow out. Cephalon Simaris refers to this amalgamation of Cephalon and Sentient as Suda-Hunhow and initially believes it is a lost cause to save her. It is also revealed during this Quest that most, if not all Cephalons, can link to each other and share information in a collective entanglement known as "The Weave". This connection is a severe weakness, because when it is revealed that a Sentient has begun subverting and controlling Suda, Simaris insists on isolating and destroying Suda before she "infects them all". Trivia *Suda's name may have been derived after a 10th-century Byzantine encyclopedia of the ancient Mediterranean world, In both cases, Suda ''is possibly derived from the Byzantine Greek word ''souda, meaning "fortress" or "stronghold" *Cephalon Suda is the only Syndicate in which the Death Squad is not composed of the Specter reward offered to players when they reach the first rank. She offers a Shield Osprey as a Specter reward but the Death Squad is composed of Scavenger Drones. This is due to the fact that Shield Ospreys have no offensive attacks. **The Shield Ospreys she offers are armed with laser rifles similar to the Scavenger Drones'. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, the smaller Cephalon that acts as Suda's enclave is a subroutine deployed when Suda is given a task that requires less than 5% of her processing power. Cordylon also reveals that it is often nicknamed 'Little Jim', sometimes 'Tiny Suda' and rarely (and amusingly) 'that other Cephalon thing' by other Relay personnel. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, New Loka's negative alignment towards Cephalon Suda are mostly attributed to the former's closed-minded attitude toward technological expansion – To which the main offenders are usually the Cephalons themselves. Mainly, New Loka seeks to purge Earth of any remaining Orokin technology, technology which is the main interest of Suda. *The Red Veil's violent and notably destructive nature can be the reason they are at odds against Cephalon Suda, who values preservation. While the Veil would have no qualms erasing data and destroying reliquary (even Orokin ones) if it means crippling the enemy, Suda is very much opposed to the thought. *It is possible that Suda allied herself with the Arbiters of Hexis because of the knowledge they offered regarding the old ways of the Tenno. Warrior scholars who worshipped the way of the old, the Arbiters are most certainly one of the few sources of the past the Orokin left behind. *According to the mini-comic What Remains, Cephalon Suda was an Archimedian of the Orokin Empire. She willingly became a Cephalon in response to her increasing memory loss impeding her ability to continue her duty as a human. *Cephalon Suda is voiced by Charlotte Ann. de:Cephalon Suda es:Céfalon Suda fr:Céphalon Suda Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15 Category:Cephalon